


Wanna bet?

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Mario kart can get intense, competition fires up between who is really the best and a bet gets involved. Rock just wants free food, but Nicky is interested in something else
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Rock M Sakura
Kudos: 27





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt my friend sent me on tumblr but i ended up writing a lot for it so i decided to post it here, enjoy

Games night was a fun tradition, although it always ended up getting heated. Between Jan and Heidi's hidden competitive spirits and Nicky's pure confidence, it was an experience. Their current game of mario kart was no exception. Rock let out a laugh that made the other girl’s shudder in fear. Before anyone could question it a blue shell came zooming into Nicky’s screen.

“Rock. I’m going to hurt you. You did _not_ just hit me with a blue shell!” 

The pure anger in Nicky’s voice only made the pink-haired girl laugh. Nicky glared, feeling her anger rise more at the laughter. How dare she!

“Come on Nicks, it’s just a game.” With an innocent grin, Rock seemed to get more amused the angrier her friend got. The match had ended with her in the first place, Nicky second. The competitive drive in the french girl intimidated Heidi, Jan, and Crystal but did not affect Rock. It was infuriating. It also made her heartbeat somewhat faster, although she swore Rock was too dumb to know when someone was into her unless the spelled it out to her. Let alone notice that Nicky somewhat enjoyed their banter.

“You can admit I’m better than you. It’s no big deal.” With the amused grin growing larger on Rock’s face Nicky felt a desire to take her down a few pegs.7

“You got lucky. I beat you every other time, Roxanne.” the blonde smirked, delighting in the way Rock pouted at the fact. She swore it to be one of her favourite sights. That and whenever she embarrassed her friend with a simple compliment or flirted somewhat. Rock could never cope with it and it was incredibly amusing to watch her fumble over her words every time. 

“That’s not true! I beat you a ton!” 

Nicky just rolled her eyes, irritating her friend even more.

“Well I could easily beat you in a solo race!”

To the right of their little spat, Jan and Heidi were looking at each other knowingly. 

“I would love to see you two go head to head, finally see who’s best and all.” Jan grinned, excited by the drama that would follow as a result. 

“I second that! You two just have to battle it out.” Heidi added.

“You guys get so competitive, it’s scary. But it would be fun to see who’s actually better.” 

“Well then. I guess it’s decided. I’ll beat you easily though.” Nicky smiled, extending a hand out to Rock, voice filled with the utmost confidence. 

“Wanna bet? I could beat you in my sleep!”

“Calm down there cocky rocky. What do you wanna bet?”

Despite the nickname making her stomach flip, Rock remained serious.

“Easy, if I win you have to pay for my food tonight.”

That was a scary prospect for Nicky’s bank account, knowing Rock could eat the most out of everyone she knew and had a small chance of beating her. But an idea came to her mind, all of the sudden the bet was worth it.

“You’re always thinking about food huh. Okay deal but if I win, then you gotta kiss me.”

Rock blanked, face heating in a blush. Was that really what Nicky wanted? Or was she just saying that to get into her head? She tried to push the thought down, remaining serious with a free dinner on the line.

Rock took Nicky’s hand, firmly shaking it with a serious expression. 

“You’re on, but we know I'm gonna win!”

They booted up another round of multiplayer, a 1v1 game with no computer players, only the two of them. Nicky took her car and character picking seriously, choosing the best kart picks she had and picking her favourite character, Rosalina. She felt confident about beating her friend. Rock lost more matches than she won, it would be easy.

Rock for her part, although more serious than normal, still chose colourful parts. Not caring too much for how good they were. She gleefully picked Waluigi, earning a laugh from Jan, Heidi, and Crystal.

The race started, with both girls putting their full focus onto the screen. Nicky took an early lead, shooting red shells behind her to hit Rock and speeding away with mushrooms. Although trying hard, Rock was falling behind quite quickly and was losing all hope of winning when they entered the second lap with Nicky halfway across the course. 

That was when she got really serious. Picking up a triple mushroom, she zoomed into the next item box and repeated her item. Suddenly the gap between them became shorter and shorter, Rock took the dangerous shortcuts and sped through the course without making a single mistake. Nicky knew the girl was gaining on her but continued to speed ahead, unphased.

She should have given it more thought, as they came into the third lap with Rock close behind her. They continued around the track, sooner becoming neck and neck. 

Then it happened.

With a little over a quarter of the lap left, Rock threw a green shell. It bounced off the corner expertly and sailed straight into Nicky’s kart. Their friends cheered at the attack as Rock sped ahead, finishing in first.

Nicky was speechless. How had Rock beaten her? But the look of pride on the girl’s face was too cute to be angry over. It was rare Rock was ever so confident in herself so Nicky was willing to let it slide.

Rock let out an excited cheer that melted Nicky's heart further. The ball of energy exploded, jumping up and running around in her excited state. Everyone apart from Nicky was excited to join the fun of the victory. 

Rock approached Nicky a short while after. The french girl expected some teasing over her loss but what happened next left her speechless.

Rock got close to her, smiling softer than normal. 

“Hey, good game. You almost beat me there.” 

Nicky didn’t know if she was trying to make her feel better or what but it warmed her heart to see a softer side of the chaos that was Rock. 

Before she could respond, Rock leaned closer, leaving them inches apart. Nicky felt her chest tighten, was this what she thought it was?

Rock closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a brief but incredible experience. She left Nicky speechless and seemed to revel in that fact for a short moment before speaking.

“Thought you deserved a consolation prize, you’re not getting out of buying my food though!”

With a dramatic flair typical of her, Rock bounded over to a giggling Jan, shocked Heidi and confused Crystal, not before shooting a wink to the French girl.

Maybe she could live with the forfeit.


End file.
